pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Lileep
Vs. Lileep is the ninth episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: Brendan. It aired 4/5/2016. Story Ian stands on one side of the Rustburo Gym rock field, while Roxanne stands on the other side. A referee stands in the referee, as Misty, Max and Brendan sit in the bleachers, along with Roxanne’s class. Glacia is watching from the shadows. Tommy: Go, Ms. Roxanne! Max: You’ve got it, Ian! Referee: This will be a three on three battle, with no time limit! The battle will end when either side is unable to continue! Also, only the challenger will be allowed to make substitutions! Ian: You’re a Rock type specialist. So, go, Mudkip! Ian throws a Pokéball, choosing Mudkip. Mudkip: Mudkip! Roxanne: Hm. He thinks that Water types are safe. Go, Lairon! Roxanne throws a Pokéball, choosing Lairon. Lairon: Lairon! (Ian scans it.) Pokédex: Lairon, the Iron Armor Pokémon, and the evolved form of Aron. Lairon feeds on iron contained in rocks and water. It makes its nest on mountains where iron ore is buried. As a result, the Pokémon often clashes with humans mining the iron ore. Ian: Evolved form of Aron. Part Steel type. Referee: And, begin! Ian: Mudkip, Water Gun! Roxanne: Lairon, go for Metal Claw! Mudkip fires Water Gun, as Lairon dodges, stampeding at Mudkip. It lifts its front paw, its claws glowing like iron. Ian: Mud Slap! Mudkip spins around, kicking up mud at Lairon, hitting its face. Lairon crashes Metal Claw into the ground, missing Mudkip but the force blowing it back. Roxanne: Take Down! Ian: Water Gun! Lairon charges through Mudkip’s Water Gun, leaving orange streaks behind it. Lairon strikes Mudkip, it flying into a boulder. Lairon is unharmed. Ian: Rock Head. I hate that ability. Roxanne: As you should. Lairon, Rock Slide! Lairon roars to the sky, as portals open up over Mudkip, dropping several boulders at it. Ian: Looks wide enough. Wide Guard! Mudkip tenses up, releasing an orange barrier, which expands overhead. The Rock Slide slides down the side, piling up around Mudkip. Roxanne: Wide Guard? Didn’t ping you for a defensive wielder. But now it’s time to mix it up. Lairon, use Roar! Lairon releases a powerful Roar, the shockwave startling Mudkip, it getting returned to its Pokéball. Another Pokéball opens up from his belt, choosing Gulpin. Gulpin: Gulpin. Ian: Roar?! Brendan: What’s Roar do? Max: It causes a Pokémon to retreat. Misty: In battle like this, it has the added benefit of randomly choosing another Pokémon. And in battles with limited Pokémon like this… Tommy: It gives Ms. Roxanne the advantage! Especially since Steel types are immune to Poison moves. Roxanne: Lairon! Go for Metal Claw! Ian: Stockpile! Gulpin glows purple and inflates, as Lairon strikes him with Metal Claw, not doing much damage. Gulpin then fires Spit Up, barely harming Lairon. Ian: Gulpin, return! Ian returns Gulpin, as he pulls out another Pokéball. Ian: Go, Trapinch! Ian throws the Pokéball, choosing Trapinch. Trapinch: Trapinch! Roxanne: And just like that, I have you cornered with your three Pokémon. Ian: You sure about that? Trapinch, Bulldoze! Trapinch stomps the ground, it bulging as a shockwave travel through the ground, crashing into Lairon. Lairon falls back, getting back up. Roxanne: Metal Claw! Ian: Bite! Lairon charges and goes for Metal Claw, as Trapinch catches Lairon’s paw with Bite. Lairon winches, as Trapinch uses Bulldoze again, defeating Lairon. Referee: Lairon is unable to battle! The winner is Trapinch! Roxanne returns Lairon, impressed. Roxanne: Not a bad show. But now, it’s time for the countermeasure. Go, Lileep! Roxanne throws the Pokéball, choosing Lileep. Lileep: Lileep! Max: What’s that Pokémon? Tommy: That’s Ms. Roxanne’s Fossil Pokémon! Brendan: Fossil Pokémon? Misty: Mr. Stone did say that Roxanne and his son each revived a fossil Pokémon. Ian scans it. Pokédex: Lileep, the Sea Lily Pokémon. Lileep became extinct approximately a hundred million years ago. This ancient Pokémon attaches itself to a rock on the seafloor and catches approaching prey using tentacles shaped like flower petals. Ian: A Grass Rock type? Roxanne: Quite a surprise, isn’t it?! The only Pokémon family with that type combo. Lileep, Giga Drain! Lileep releases several large green energy streams from its tendrils, catching and immobilizing Trapinch, draining its energy. The attack ends, as Trapinch falls over, defeated. Referee: Trapinch is unable to battle! The winner is Lileep! Ian returns Trapinch, his expression pensive. Ian: Let’s see if this works. Go, Gulpin! Ian throws the Pokéball, choosing Gulpin. Gulpin: Gulpin! Roxanne: The only downside to my strategy. It gave you the type advantage. Ian: Stockpile. Roxanne: Ingrain! Gulpin glows with Stockpile, as Lileep releases roots from its feet, digging into the ground. Brendan: What’s that move? Max: It allows Lileep to dig roots into the ground, and suck up nutrients from the soil. But there isn’t any on this field. Tommy: That’s because Ms. Roxanne hid it. There’s a layer of soil below the rocks. Misty: The move prevents Roxanne from switching Lileep out. But since she can’t substitute anyway. Ian: Stockpile! Roxanne: Ancient Power! Gulping glows and inflates again, as Lileep forms an afterimage, which forms into a silver energy sphere. Lileep fires Ancient Power, Gulpin taking it easily. Ian: Spit Up! Gulpin fires Spit Up, hitting Lileep. The Ingrain roots glow, absorbing nutrients from the ground. Roxanne: Nice try. But this is far from over! Lileep! Use Giga Drain! Lileep hits Gulpin with Giga Drain, draining Gulpin’s energy. However, the green Giga Drain turns purple, as the drained energy harms Lileep. Roxanne: So, its ability is Liquid Ooze. How silly of me. Ian: Stockpile to Spit Up! Gulpin uses Stockpile, then fires Spit Up. Lileep is hit, as Lileep drops, defeated. Referee: Lileep is unable to battle! The winner is Gulpin! Ian: Nice job, Gulpin. Gulpin: Gulp! Gulpin faces Ian, opening his mouth. Ian: After the battle’s over. Gulpin: (Disappointed) Gulp! Roxanne: I’m impressed. You didn’t even use a Poison move. Ian: Gulpin doesn’t know any Poison moves, yet. Roxanne: Ha! Overestimation, then. Well played. But now, you have to face my ace Pokémon! Go, Nosepass! Roxanne throws a Pokéball, choosing Nosepass. Nosepass: Nosepass. (Ian scans it.) Pokédex: Nosepass, the Compass Pokémon. Nosepass's magnetic nose is always pointed to the north. If two of these Pokémon meet, they cannot turn their faces to each other when they are close because their magnetic noses repel one another. Ian: Stockpile. Roxanne: Rock Tomb! Gulpin uses Stockpile, as Nosepass stomps the ground. Boulders shoot out of the ground, smushing Gulpin in between. The boulders retract, Gulpin injured. Ian: Swallow. Gulpin glows purple, as it Swallows. Gulpin glows, as the energy heals him. Brendan: Swallow? Max: The other move used with Stockpile. After storing energy, it Swallows it, and the user is healed. Roxanne: Good tactic. But, it’s not enough. Zap Cannon! Nosepass’ nose sparks with electricity, forming a condensed sphere of electricity. Nosepass fires Zap Cannon, striking Gulpin, exploding. The smoke clears, Gulpin defeated. Referee: Gulpin is unable to battle! The winner is Nosepass! Ian returns Gulpin, eager. Roxanne: What’s with that expression? You’re supposed to be overcome with despair at this point. You can’t beat me. Your Mudkip won’t be able to take a Zap Cannon. Ian: Makes it interesting, doesn’t it? I can’t wait to wipe that smug expression off your face! Mudkip, let’s go! Ian throws the Pokéball, choosing Mudkip. Mudkip: Mud! Roxanne: Rock Tomb! Ian: It’s coming from the ground! Dodge and use Water Gun! Mudkip’s head flipper fluctuates, as it runs forward, dodging a rock pyramid from Rock Tomb, as it fires Water Gun. Nosepass is hit, though it shakes it off. Roxanne: Earth Power! Nosepass stomps the ground, releasing golden energy through the cracks. Mudkip dodges to the side, firing another Water Gun. Nosepass takes it with ease. Roxanne: Keep it running, with Rock Tomb! Nosepass causes several boulders to break out of the ground, Mudkip dodging each one. Mudkip continues to fire Water Gun, most being blocked by more boulders. Roxanne: Check. Nosepass, use Thunder Wave! Nosepass’ nose sparks, as it releases a weak stream of electricity, hitting the ground. Thunder Wave travels up the wet ground, making it straight to Mudkip, paralyzing it in place. Ian: Ah! What a tactic! Using the residual water spraying off the Water Gun, to create a trail. Nosepass uses Rock Tomb, pinning the paralyzed Mudkip to the ground. Roxanne: It’s been fun, Ian, but this is checkmate. Zap Cannon! Nosepass fires Zap Cannon, hitting and exploding on Mudkip. When the smoke clears, Mudkip is defeated. Referee: Mudkip is unable to battle! The winner is Nosepass, and the victor is Roxanne! Tommy: Oh, yeah! In your face! Max: No way. Ian, lost? Ian returns Mudkip, giving a heavy sigh. Ian: You won today, Roxanne. But I’ll win next time. Main Events * Ian's Gulpin is revealed to know Swallow. * Ian battles Roxanne and loses. * Roxanne reveals Lileep, the Fossil Pokémon that she had obtained previously. Characters * Ian * Misty * Max * Brendan * Roxanne * Tommy * Referee * Glacia (cameo) Pokémon * Wingull (Ian's) * Mudkip (Ian's) * Gulpin (Ian's) * Trapinch (Ian's) * Lairon (Roxanne's) * Lileep (Roxanne's) * Nosepass (Roxanne's) Trivia * Roxanne had higher level Pokémon than the games and anime, due to being the fourth gym encountered here. * Roxanne's Roar tactic was first used in the series by Gary. * It's revealed that Lileep is the fossil Pokémon Roxanne has. * Ian has lost another gym battle, this time right in the middle of his badge campaign. ** The other times he's lost a gym battle, it was one of the last badges or one of the first ones. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Gym Leader battles Category:Pokémon Tales: Brendan